


Roar Out Louder!

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: ¿odio, amor o simplemente un ente sobrenatural?





	Roar Out Louder!

— _Neee…Minho chan…_

La voz suave y cargada de burla no fue lo suficientemente penetrante como para interrumpir el sueño del nombrado.

—No deberías dormir en un lugar como este… —murmuro con las manos en los bolsillos mirando curioso la valla de protección que había en la azotea de su escuela. Aun así continuo sin obtener respuesta del dormilón. Una risa enfermiza escapo de sus labios.

—Alguien podría aprovecharse de tu condición y hacerte daño…

Se paseo a su alrededor antes de acuclillarse para observar con agrado sus facciones relajadas al dormir, deslizó su dedo índice por el cuello del aludido, sintiendo su respirar agitarse y mandar una electrizante descarga a su cuerpo.

 _—…Como por ejemplo yo..._ —dijo en un susurro sádico, rodeando como si se tratase de una serpiente venenosa el frágil cuello que se le exponía, sonriendo como un demonio seductor antes de que imprevistamente su espalda chocara contra el suelo y sintiera un par de brazos delgados rodearle fuertemente, poniéndose rígido al sentir peso extra buscando refugio en su pecho.

—¡Ok Minho, definitivamente eres un maldito idiota! —rugió mirándolo con evidente fastidio.

 _—Jejeje…Changmin babo…—m_ urmuro entre sueños apretándose más contra él, mientras Changmin bufaba audiblemente, soltando un ronquido hastiado porque ese mocoso era bastante más fuerte que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido nunca, aunque también era un lunático masoquista.

En un vano intento por apartarlo de él intento empujar su cabeza y, lo único que obtuvo tras eso fue tenerlo respirándole con fuerza en el cuello, con sus dedos enredados entre las suaves hebras de ese cabello al que siempre insultaba y que mientras su dueño dormía se veía lindo.

—Vayaa rollo en el que me metí, yo solo quería asfixiarlo… Un poquito…

Su excusa sonaba tonta, y miró distraídamente hacia el cielo relajándose cuidadosamente al observar a la bella durmiente de reojo, una sonrisa sarcástica se escapo de sus labios.

De entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que estar encerrado entre los brazos del tipo más extraño que había conocido, simplemente era ridículo e impensable…

_Pero suave y embriagador…_

Una expresión de asco se apodero de su rostro y empujo con algo más de rudeza esta vez, ganándose un quejido suavecito por parte de Minho quien en respuesta a lo que sea que estaba interrumpiendo su deliciosa siesta soltó una mordida violenta que no fue a parar en otro lugar que en la clavícula de Changmin quien volvió a crisparse iracundo, desistiendo finalmente de quitárselo de encima. Y mientras esperaba a que despertara se dedico a revolverle el cabello, riéndose de lo feo que lucía con este enmarañado como un arbusto, y  ya entrados en detalles también le pellizco las mejillas hasta hartarse.

Las risas de Changmin iban en aumento, miraba el cielo y se preguntaba porque dos personas tan únicas y distintas, anormales antes los demás, que dentro de esta anormalidad debían ser idénticas, actuaban de maneras tan difusas entre ellas mismas, repeliéndose como dos imanes cuyos polos eran iguales y aun así se agrupaban en el mismo conjunto…

Minho se removió algo inquieto, manoseando en medio de su inconsciencia el cuerpo de Changmin, sacándolo así de sus complicadas divagaciones, pues al sentir su privacidad ser invadida trono los huesos de su mano libre dispuesto a desfigurarle el rostro de un puñetazo en cuanto abriera los ojos.

Minho parpadeo erráticamente un par de veces y asustado despertó por completo topándose de lleno con la iracunda mirada de…

—¡Changmin hyung bastardo! —grito alejándose de golpe de él, arrastrándose un par de metros fuera de su alcance, sacando de la chaqueta de su uniforme un exacto de la clase de dibujo técnico.

—¿¡Qué me hiciste ah!? ¡Pervertido!

Volvió a gritar tocándose concienzudamente por todos lados mientras Changmin se sentaba al estilo indio con el rostro sonrojado de ira y malestar, arqueando una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento para que Choi volviera a la realidad.

—Ah… —murmuro Minho frotándose las mejillas sin entender porque le dolían—. ¿Al fin has decidido entregarme tu virginidad? —pregunto con la mirada brillante, recibiendo como toda respuesta un rugido inestable por parte de Shim.

Una bondadosa carcajada escapo del menor, recibiendo inmutable la mirada llena de desprecio que le lanzo Changmin al ver que se acercaba con movimientos calculados hasta él.

—No me digas que… —dijo Minho con malicia haciendo un ligero corte sobre la mejilla de Shim acomodándose entre sus piernas con ferocidad disfrazada de una innata sensualidad—. ¿Te masturbabas con mi cuerpo mientras dormía? —cuestionó con una sonrisa ajena completamente al contexto de sus palabras, ahogando un quejido adolorido cuando las manos de Changmin rodearon su cuello buscando detener el flujo del aire, situación que solo hizo más grande la sonrisa en el rostro del menor.

 —¿Acaso olvidas quien es el maldito enfermo qué me acosa hasta en sus sueños? —pregunto Changmin sin importarle que la pequeña navaja se incrustara cada vez más en su piel mientras el aire llegaba con menos regularidad a los pulmones de Choi, quien a pesar de todo no había dejado de acercarse a Changmin.

—A puesto a que te vendrías incluso si te doy una paliza —ironizo Changmin aflojando el agarre de su cuello, dejando que avanzara lo que faltaba hasta sus labios.

—Si no puedes amarme, entonces vas a odiarme —susurro Minho antes de besarlo y soltar la navaja…

Changmin se recostó sin poner resistencia recibiendo ese beso con los ojos abiertos…

No lo amaba…

Tampoco lo odiaba…

Eran solo un sádico y un masoquista buscando la fantástica y etérea personificación de un hada, en aquello que más odiaban y sin embargo también amaban.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo a Durarara!  
> Publicado originalmente en Changminho Love.


End file.
